The TV show life of inuyasha
by vampiro princess
Summary: Life, generally boring for most of the 'common' folk around here, am i right? But inuyasha is being shoved head first into a world that is not his own. take a look as inuyasha's boring life turns into one that we only see on reality tv...


* * *

Ok hello there so yeah this is the second time I have posted this fanfic…I hope its better and that this time I can find the inspiration to finish it.

* * *

"Just get hurry up and get in the car Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru yelled as he started the stolen 1990 Mercedes Benz. Inuyasha looked around the desolate alley as a cop drove by. After some hesitation, he hopped in afraid that the cop saw him. As they drove off Inuyasha noticed that the cops had noticed him, they were chasing them…

"Sesshomaru slow down will ya!" Inuyasha screamed at his older brother as he wove in and out through traffic. Sesshomaru ignored him. They were going over 100 mph and Inuyasha started to fear for his life. His fear was about to accelerate as Sesshomaru hugged a turn on to a side street; he lost control of the car and went sliding sideways into a phone pole.

The police came rushing around the corner. They almost ran into the brothers but swerved around them, slammed on their breaks, and got out of their cars. They pulled Inuyasha and Sesshomaru out of the Mercedes and arrested them. Inuyasha went silently to juvenile hall, because he was a miner. Sesshomaru, a punk was reluctant to be arrested and went to jail.

* * *

IN JUV

* * *

"Inuyasha you have a visitor." said the fat guard that patrolled Inuyasha's area. Inuyasha climbed out of his small cell.

He'd been there for 2 days and was already sick of it. Inuyasha wasn't the type to get along with everyone he met he was more of the 'leave me alone or I'll beat the shit out of you' type. He was only 16 years old and already had his future planed out: drop out of high school and get a crappy job, that's what everyone else in his family did. As he was on his way to see his visitor he had so many thoughts going through his head it was confusing him and frankly he hated being confused. Being confused pissed him off and made him wish he had some jackass preppy guy to beat up. "Grr…. Why the hell would someone want to help a half breed like me?" said Inuyasha voicing his thoughts. As he walked in to the visitor area he saw the lawyer he was arranged to be with, Sakuma Matona.

"Hello Inuyasha, have a seat." Sakuma said.

"Hi" Inuyasha replied

"So let's see what you're in here for." Sakuma replied lightly.

To him self. "Stole a car!"

To Inuyasha. "It's not smart, doing something just because your brother told you to."

"How is Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh Sesshomaru. He's in jail because he's older than 18. He's looking at about 6 to 10 years in prison for stealing a car, having pot in possession, and having a loaded unregistered gun in possession without a license." Sakuma replied.

"But I think I can get you out on just a misdemeanor, Because of your high state test scores. Wow they're really good!" Sakuma exclaimed.

"Inuyasha if you actually went to class you could get accepted into a really nice college." Sakuma said

The young hanyou looked at him as if he was crazy then quietly replied, "College isn't on my list of things to do. No one in my family has ever graduated high school and I don't plan on being the first."

Sakuma stood up, Took a card out of his pocket and said, "Well, I think were done with this here's my business card if you need any thing give me a call. Ok? Bye." Sakuma walked out of the visitor center and waved good bye.

* * *

a few hours later...

* * *

inuyasha's ears twitched as the guard walked back up to his cell. "your mother just paid you bail."

dread filled his body, no matter how much he hated tthis place, _she _was far worse than any of this.

"fuck..." he muttered as he rose to his feet and silently followed the guard to the front door.

Inuyasha reluctantly left his 'safe haven' to meet his mother out side. He knew shed be pissed beyond all belief and was not looking forward to seeing her.

but when he got out there she wasn't there...

"she must have left to go get some booze..." he murmmered. He was relieved that he had a few minutes of freedom but the thought of more vile alcohol intoxicating both her and her boyfriend brought on a new bout of fear.

Well that's all folks yeah um I do not own Inuyasha but I do own these cute little dolls of the whole gang and well yeah.

However I do own Sakuma Saito and if u wish to use him just ask and I'll let u know n e way if u liked it just give me a little um review and maybe I'll update soon so yeah I'm going to wait for at least one good review so if u want me to continue review………. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated so REVIEW or else……….

♥ cluless2u


End file.
